Conventional time recorders exist which print the starting and work ending times, calculate the total of the working hours and overtime hours for each day, and have prestored starting and work ending times. Based on these stored times, times that are later than normal work starting times and earlier than normal work ending times are printed in separate colors.
When a time recorder of the kind described above is used at companies which adopt a flextime in which the actual working hours in a day are fixed, but in which the work starting and ending times are not fixed, it is necessary to perform the troublesome verification of the work ending time by adding the fixed working hours and resting hours for a day to the printed work starting time.